Security Corps
The Security Corps (警備衆, Keibishū), known also as the "Investigative Task Force", is an intelligence agency that operates within Soul Society, founded centuries ago by , and later passed on to , whom had both established it as a part of the Ninth Division of the Gotei 13. Created during Captain Nisshōkirite's tenure, it fell into disuse after the arrest and discharge of Captain Muguruma, until eventually being revived by , who had served briefly as the Captain of the Ninth Division. It was designed to serve as an intelligence-gathering and crime-solving organization in contrast to the militaristic Gotei 13 and its Onmitsukidō and Kidō Corps sister organizations. After Suzaku was ex-commissioned from his position as Captain, the entire organization was reported to have disbanded. History Standard Duties Missions Each Agent was assigned to a mission (or rather, "case") that they were expected to accomplish and present a report of the case's findings and results to the Director and the Deputy Director. For each case's completion, depending on the difficulty, an Agent receives a commission. Organization Structure Ranks *'Director' (主領, Shūkarā): The head of the entire agency, they possess the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the agency as well as to order the arrest and/or execution of a criminal without the need for Central 46's permission. However, they are required to defer to Central 46 as well as to the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 in extremely important situations. This position was always held by the Captain of the Ninth Division. *'Deputy Director' (副主領, Fukushūkarā): The second-in-command of the agency, the Deputy Director works below the Director and oversees the selection process of new recruits as well as the assignment of cases to Agents. This position was always held by the Lieutenant of the Ninth Division. *'Secretary' (秘書, Hisho): The third highest-ranking position, as well as the lowest position that is held by only a single person, they act as both, as the name implies, a secretary to the Director and Deputy Director in that they are given important case work and often assigned to supervise and assist an Agent or even the Spirit Detective, while documenting the subsequent case reports and appraising Agents for their commission. In normal cases, this was held by the Third Seat Officer of the division, but could sometimes be given to lower-ranked officers. *'Agent' (作因, Sakuin): An official of the agency that is assigned missions by the Director and/or the Deputy Director. This was the most common title, as it was held by all seated officers within the agency. *'Spirit Detective:' An official position given to a select Human that possesses unique powers by the Soul Society, believing that putting them in their service is in their benefit. They would normally answer directly to the Ninth Division. Notable Members Behind the Scenes This page was initially started by Nisshou, and I thank him for allowing me to make my Captain the head of this organization and to work on the article.